kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
An Intrusion in Pajamas
is the 80 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Diana pays a visit to Keima while he was playing gal-games in the middle of the night. Keima was a little surprised while Diana asked him to chat with her. Keima replied that he was in the middle of playing while thinking to himself that he shouldn't be involved with Diana any more. But Diana suddenly request him to bring Elsie as it is of great importance. Keima a little surprise when hearing this then asked Diana if it concerns Elsie which Diana replied it concerns her greatly. Keima then calls and drag Elsie while she is still sleepy. Keima then asked Diana what she wanted to do with Elsie. Diana replied that it is nothing in particular and Elsie is only used as "another person", so that Keima and Diana are not alone together. Keima is mad at Diana's answer and said that he thought she needed something from Elsie. Diana replied that she'd have trouble without Elsie because she has never been alone with a man before. Keima then said she is so troublesome. Diana agrees that she's a troublesome woman, as she'd caused troubled for her sisters. Keima was surprised when hearing this and asked that if she has siblings while moving close to her face, which startled Diana. While she gets up, she answered to Keima that she has siblings and her sisters are the Jupiter sister, who gave themselves to seal old Hell. Diana said that Jupiter is a king of a distant, ancient realm, and her sisters are bond by blood and name to that king's family. Diana then explained to Keima about the 3 realm and the soul recycling cycle, she also mentions that The realm of the Dead's plan is to make use of the evil within the soul and destroy the balance between the 3 realms, release the evil energy to pierce through Heaven, to enact a dreadful plan that would destroy Heaven and turn Earth into a soul farm. Keima listen to Diana while playing games which made Diana ask him to listen to her more seriously. Keima then said that he understands the whole story while drawing about what he knows so far to Diana which made Diana "impressed" with Keima's drawing. Keima then said she and her sister volunteered cause they believed in their spiritual power. Keima continues her line by stated that somehow the seal was removed and the gods with old devil came back to Earth, which again impressed Diana but she asked Keima to take the stories more seriously. Keima continues to state that the plot gets worse the more he hears it. Diana finally makes her request to Keima to help her to find her sisters, she also said that Keima already the center of everything. Keima refused and asked why it had to be him. Diana then said he can asked what he want once he found her sisters, but Keima ignore her and pretended to go to sleep. Diana insists Keima to find her sisters cause maybe he have already met them. Keima is surprised about it. Diana explained that she disguised herself as a runaway spirit to confuse other runaway spirits which the other goddess might have did the same. She also make a conclusion that the girls that had a runaway spirit remove might have a goddess inside her. Keima ignore her this time while she was asking Keima to investigate the girls who he has already conquered. The next morning, Elsie asked if they're going to search for the goddesses. Keima denied it and said there's no point beside he has no clue how to search for them. Keima then recalled what Diana said last night while he was thinking that it would be hard to search for all runaway spirit, but it's more easy to investigate girls who have been identified as carriers. Ayumi suddenly interrupted his thought. While Ayumi talked to Elsie, he continue to recall what Diana said. Diana stated that the girls with a goddess won't have their memories erased when the runaway spirit leave cause the goddess's memories complete the memories of their vessels. Keima then starred at Ayumi who greeted him. He continues to stare at Ayumi which makes her feel uneasy and slaps him multiple times. At the last panel, when Ayumi was blushing and leaving after she slapped Keima. Keima was wondering if Ayumi still has her memories intact. Trivia This chapter's title references , a manga by References Category:Summary Category:Chapters